


Goodbye for Now

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Jayna Dar [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jedi, Lightside au, Lightside!Maul, Making Out, jedi!maul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: In a universe where Maul was never recruited by Sidious and instead became a member of the Jedi Order. He, Obi Wan, and Jayna Dar become a odd little trio among the younglings in their clan.But, as the trials grow nearer, Jayna cannot help but feel her path going a different way.  With the advice of her Master and the approval of the council, she decides to leave the order.  It's time for her to say goodbye, for now. (Edited)
Relationships: Darth Maul/Jayna Dar, Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Jayna Dar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809031
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Goodbye for Now

**Okay some backstory.** This is inspired by [this amazing fan art](https://scuttlebuttin.tumblr.com/post/622406221910114304/here-padawan-maul-and-later-jedi-master-in) by [@scuttlebuttin](https://tmblr.co/mMQarczwErgaFms4taRLljw) and I started thinking about a Lightside AU. 

My basic take away is Maul is extremely disciplined; period, end of story. So, given the opportunity to train a under the Jedi rather than Sidious, he would have become just as devout and powerful a Jedi as Obi Wan. While, still being capable of forming deep connections with people. (We saw how heart broken he was as Savage death. Not to mention, all the times he searched for an apprentice. Boy just wants a friend). So, he struggles more with his choice to follow the Jedi path.

Meanwhile, for Jayna ([character bio here](https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com/post/622941644688343041/jayna-dar-revised)) would still never fully become a Jedi. Even if her Master wasn’t killed and she remained with the Order, I don’t think her destiny lies with them. So, after years of training, she and her Master would recognize she was too emotional, too attached, too erratic to take the final steps to become a Jedi Knight. Her Master would make a case to the council to allow Jayna to leave and find her own path.

Both Maul and Obi Wan are shocked her Master would ask such a thing. The three of them had become an odd little trio among their clan of younglings. Jayna had always been the impulsive one, but the idea of her leaving all together sends them reeling. But, Jayna has made up her mind and is at peace with her decision.

This is a scene that takes place after the council has made its decision to let Jayna go. 

* * *

“I take it they said yes, then?”

Jayna winced involuntarily at the familiar voice. Steeling herself for the inevitable, she turned. 

Maul leaned against her door frame, his arms crossed, and his lips pressed in a neutral line.

She didn’t really need to answer. The fact she was in her room and not with him or Obi Wan was answer enough. Still, she nodded a yes.

He didn’t seem to know what to say either. Averting his gaze, his eyes quickly found the packed bag sitting on her bed. The pressed line then turned to a more distinct frown.

“Were you planning on leaving without saying goodbye?”

A twinge of guilt twisted her stomach. “I thought it would be easier.”

“How?” 

He didn’t snap at her. Maul didn’t snap, but his tone left a chill in her that bit just as much.

“Easier for me,” she amended.

His eyes found hers, their dark blue holding her in suspense. After a moment’s examination, his shoulders relaxed.

“Have I told you, you’re an idiot today?” he said, dryly.

She couldn’t stop the small smile from touching her lips. 

“No, but it’s only three thirty.”

“Well, you’re an idiot.”

She breathed out a light laugh before taking a quick glance behind his shoulder.

“I’m surprised Obi Wan isn’t with you.”

The frown came back to his features as his shoulders slumped in tired defeat.

“He’s with Master Odan. Apparently, he still thinks he can convince her to let you stay.”

Jayna shook her head. “It wasn’t her decision to make. Or the council’s for that matter.”

“I know,” Maul said. There was something else in his voice now, a strain she had never heard before. “This really is goodbye, isn’t it?”

Her eyes softened, recognizing exactly what was pushing against his throat. “Only for now.”

“How do you know?” His gaze met hers again. There could be no denying that sadness and hurt behind them.

She offered him a gentle smile and playful shrug in return. “Because I like annoying you too much to let you off that easily.”

He let out a strangled laugh, which was exactly what both of them needed.

“I should have known,” he lamented.

“You’re right, you should have,” she teased, but only for a moment. Sincerity quickly snuck back into her tone.

“I’m going to miss you too.”

He nodded, appreciating she caught his exact meaning without him having to say the words out loud.

“Where will you go?” he asked.

She shrugged. I’m not sure. Wherever the force takes me I suppose.”

She didn’t feel scared at the prospect. In fact, it was the most free she had felt since before she could remember. The galaxy was a big place and she now had the chance to explore every inch of it.

Maul nodded in understanding. Pushing himself off the door frame, he walked further into the room.

“Well, if it’s going to be the force guiding you; you might need this.”

Digging into his robe, he pulled out a string of leather. Tied in the center, was a crystal Jayna recognized very well.

“That’s my kyber crystal,” she whispered, her eyes widening in awe. “How…?”

“I grabbed it before the guards could send your lightsaber back to the _Crucible_ ,” he explained. “I’m not sure what they were going to do with the crystal, but I don’t think it will be missed.”

She felt a stab of pain at the thought of her lighsaber being taken away only to be pulled apart for parts. But, she supposed another padawan would find a use for them. The crystal, however, was hers and would only ever be hers.

She took the necklace, feeling a pleasant warmth spread through her body. The force was still alive, pulsing steadily in the palm of her hand.

Without a word, she turned her back to Maul and pulled her braid away from her neck.

He got the message. Carefully, he took each end from her offering hands and tied it securely around her neck.

Jayna couldn’t tell if it was the crystal or the brush of Maul’s fingers on her skin that made her shiver. Either way, she liked it and didn’t want the feeling to go away. 

And it didn’t. Even when she could feel the necklace dangle from her neck, Maul’s fingers didn’t leave her skin. They lingered there, brushing a small circle just where her neck met her back.

Her breath hitched. She could feel her heart beat hard against her chest. She wanted to ask something, but what exactly she wasn’t sure. She just knew she wanted to feel more of his skin against her own.

It wasn’t the first time this thought had crossed her mind. But, then she had been bound by the Jedi Code. And now? Now she was free.

Jayna opened her mouth, ready with the words on her lips, just at the moment Maul stepped away from her.

The words caught and Jayna turned to face him.

He wasn’t looking at her. His attention was now strictly on what must have been a very interesting part of the floor.

This was the perfect moment for her to make a joke, break the tension and have them continue on as if nothing had happened. But, she didn’t want to do that. She didn’t _have_ to do that anymore.

“I want to give you something.”

Maul shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

“I know I don’t have to. I want to,” she insisted. “Close your eyes.”

That at least got him to look at her. 

He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as soon as he started. He recognized that look. There would be no point in arguing. 

Taking a breath, he did as she asked and close his eyes.

Jayna smiled and allowed herself a moment to appreciate the view. 

He really was handsome in his own way. Over the years she had watched his round face grow more defined with age leaving behind high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. His black tattoos only brought more attention to the beautiful crimson of his skin. Even his horns gave the impression of a natural crown placed upon the head of a noble warrior prince, at least to her eyes.

Taking a chance, she did something she had always wanted to do. She cupped his cheek, allowing her thumb to trace the line dividing red from black along his jaw.

Maul’s breath hitched at the contact, but he did not open his eyes. Instead, he leaned into her touch. Not by much. Just a hair. Nobody else would have noticed, but her. And she did notice.

She was all the sudden very grateful for her height. Being eye to eye made the next part much easier. 

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his. 

It was a soft kiss; tentative, brief, but still brimming with longing. There was no other way she could kiss him.

He didn’t kiss her back. She hadn’t expected him too. This was just one last thing she wanted to do before she left.

Pulling away, she found Maul already looking at her, his expression unreadable.

“Was that really for me?” he asked.

Jayna gave him a half smile, feeling her cheeks warm. “I guess not. But you said yourself, I didn’t have to get you anything.”

He didn’t laugh.

For a moment, Jayna wondered if she had crossed a line. That was, until he reach out a hand to cup the back of her neck, pulling her closer.

“You could give me something,” he murmured, his warm breath curling against her lips.

She wasn’t given a chance to say something smart as he kissed her back with a passion.

Jayna didn’t question it. She surrendered to his touch without hesitation, her whole body burning in the heat of it.

His hands quickly moved her her waist, pulling her flush against his body. 

She let out a soft moan at the sensation. Her arms wrapped around his torso allowing her hands to grip at his shoulders and the back of his neck. She needed more. She wanted more.

Evidently, so did Maul as he traced his tongue against her bottom lip. She obliged opening her mouth just enough for them to deepen the kiss.

It was dizzying and messy and more than she could have hoped for. Nothing else existed except the two of them.

She was so unaware of anything else, she hadn’t realized they were walking backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed.

The two of them toppled over in an ungraceful heap. But, it wasn’t enough to stop their exploring touches. If anything the pressure of Maul’s body on top of hers and the feeling of her beneath him only drove them further.

As if on instinct, Jayna moved up the bed, bringing Maul with her. He slid easily between her legs as if he was always supposed to be there.

Jayna’s moans grew louder as he squeezed her thighs, guiding her legs around his waist. This was all so new and perfect. She didn’t want to stop. She didn’t have to. Who was going to stop her? She didn’t owe anyone anything.

Maul pulled his lips from her, breathing hard. His dark blue eyes now almost black as he held her gaze in a small entirety.

She wanted to ask why he stopped, but the way he was looking at her make her throat dry and her mind freeze. 

His gaze drifted carefully over her features as if committing every inch of her skin to memory. 

She supposed he would have to. She was leaving after all.

Her heart sunk at the thought. 

She was leaving. Maul was staying.

He would never leave the order. His life was bound by the Jedi Code and always would be. It was what he valued most in the galaxy. She might be able to walk away, but Maul never could. And she was putting it all in jeopardy just because she wanted him.

She needed to stop this, now, before she made it worse. No matter how badly she wanted him, she couldn’t be selfish. Not with him, not for anything.

He leaned in to kiss her again, only for her to press her hands against his chest, keeping his lips away from her own.

“I need to go,” she whispered.

He froze at her words. He stared down at her. A flurry of emotions streamed across his face; hurt, longing, confusion, frustration. But soon, one by one they faded away until there was only reality left.

He closed his eyes, taking a breath as his forehead rested against her own.

“I know.”

She smiled sadly. The fact that he understood only made it worse.

She raised her head, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. It lacked the heat, but none of the emotion. One last goodbye.

He kissed her back just as gently, just as sweetly. That was a description she never thought she’d apply to him, but there it was.

Reluctantly, he rolled off of her. The cool air came like a shock to her system, but a needed one.

For a moment they laid without a word spoken between them. Only their breathing penetrated the heavy silence.

Slowly, Jayna sat up. Glancing around the room, she spotted her bag on the floor. It must have been pushed aside in their heated daze. 

She felt a warmth come to her cheeks at the thought, but brushed it aside as she leaned down and grabbed it off the floor.

It was light, but that was no surprise. Jayna didn’t have much to her name aside from a few change of clothes and a small collection of holos. Nobody in the order really had much. 

Her hand went to the crystal around her neck. Well, she had a bit more than others. 

Rising from the bed, she made sure to tuck her necklace under her shirt. She didn’t get the chance to even take a step before a hand stopped her.

She turned to find Maul half propped up on the bed, his fingers grasping onto hers. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but the only word to come out was quiet, “Jayna…”

He didn’t need to say anything more than that. Clasping his hand tighter, she gave it a light squeeze.

“I know.” Her lip twisted up in was she hoped was a teasing smile. “I’ll be seeing you around,” she promised. “I’m not letting you go this easily.”

He smiled in return. It wasn’t much, just a half-hearted thing really. But, he didn’t fight her and that was something. 

Giving his hand once last squeeze, Jayna let go and walked away.

They would see each other again. She knew it. It would only be a matter of time.


End file.
